


Vicky's childhood

by Supernoory



Category: Fairly OddParents
Genre: Other, Physical Abuse, Rape, Sexual Violence, Verbal Abuse, Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-12
Updated: 2018-04-12
Packaged: 2019-04-22 02:31:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 626
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14298819
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Supernoory/pseuds/Supernoory
Summary: Vicky is mean and cruel but she was not born this way. Is she cruel because she had the worst childhood ever thanks to her uncle. Warning this story is very disturbing, it has abuse, molestion, and even rape.





	Vicky's childhood

**Author's Note:**

> This story is not for any sexual desire it's to tell how Vicky became the way she is and it's also to depict how terrible things like this are

Victoria "Vicky" Masterson Valentine was a cute sweet child at five years of age, until she started school and her parents both worked jobs so they were to busy and needed a babysitter. Vicky's uncle Victor Valentine, who was her father's older brother offered to babysit her. They said yes and left him to babysit vicky. He was redhaired and pink eyed and also six years older then her dad. He hid his evil actions and thoughts from most people. He also was the father of Vicky's three cousin's Aindrea, Alan, and Ainsley. Be Victor acted nice in front of Vicky's dad Richard and her mom Nicole, as soon as they left he acted unthinkably evil to Vicky. Every day he came to babysit be her he beat her, insulted her, ordered her around threw her in the basement, locked her in the closet, molested and raped her. Note: this is my first fan fiction.

Vicky also had to deal with Victor making messes or breaking stuff and telling her parents that it was her who did it and her parents punished her for it. Her mom became pregnant again and Vicky at the start was happy. When Vicky turned six years old on February 1st, her birthday present from Victor was more beatings and abuse. Victor ruined all of her birthdays. When her younger sister Tootie was born her parents paid most of their attention towards her which made Vicky so miserable that she got a fairy godparent who was Jorgen Von Strangle. She had much fun with Jorgen but it was not enough to wash out the other problems in her life. Slowly Vicky became greedy and first made money by opening a lemonade stand. Many people would buy Iemonade from a cute little red haired girl so she got a lot of money for a kid. The anger and trauma slowly changed Vicky and made her want revenge. She became very jealous of all the love Tootie got for her parents that she did not get. Vicky's innocence, virginity, and happiness where all taken by Victor. Vicky started acting up and trouble making in school but she still get good grades because she knew she needed them to succeed in making money in the future. For many years from when Vicky was 5 to when she was 13 years old, she slowly turned colder and she became cruel and vindictive. She blamed her parents for leaving her with them and Tootie for taking her parents love from her. Finally when Vicky was 13 Victor was out driving drunk and crashed and died. Vicky no longer had to deal with him anymore and she lost her fairy godparent. She will randomly get dreams of having one even tough her memories were erased of him. She still wanted revenge on her parents and Tootie. When she turned 14 she called the national guard and threatened to blackmail several officers to get them to give her an arsenal of weapons set up and a system weapons set up in the household. She also started cooking the meals and put the drug in them that increased anxiety levels tenfold. She now ruled the Valentine household and terrorized her parents and bullied her sister. She also bullied her classmates at school. Her only friends were the brats group who all had bad childhoods to. Vicky started babysitting to make money and terrorized the kids to so they can feel what she had to deal with.

The end  
Note: Some elements of this fic are borrowed from the fics Barren field by wild wolf free17 and some of expatkiwt's fics. It’s also inspired by the Korn song daddy. I might make a series of stories in the same AU.


End file.
